This invention relates to a new or improved wind-powered apparatus, and in particular to such an apparatus which includes a bank of foils which can be deployed and oriented to take best advantage or prevailing wind conditions. The wind-powered apparatus is particularly, although not exclusively, suitable for use a means for propelling a boat.